


Phases

by Angiie Autopsy (skellington1994)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, ZAGR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellington1994/pseuds/Angiie%20Autopsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaz had never been happy...until Zim changed that. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I've been wanting to write a ZAGR for years but I had never gotten around to it. This little oneshot is to tie me over while I think of how to make a multichap fic :) Hope you all enjoy, please tell me what you think and if you'd like to read a longer ZAGR from me. :)

Gaz was an angry child. No one changed that.

When her mother died when she was four, no one was there to offer her kind words or any explanation to why her mom was not coming back. Her father worked longer hours, and Dib got more caught up in his paranormal investigations. Everyone had a different way of coping. Gaz played her Game Slave. It took her mind off of how alone she felt after her family was torn apart, but in no way did it dull the pain.

Gaz was an angry preteen. People perpetuated that.

When she got her period, she was sure she was dying. Stuffing toilet paper in her underwear, she went to school like normal, accepting that her death would soon come.

A snobby girl yelled, "Oh my god, EW!" as Gaz stood up, and the whole class turned to stare at where she was pointing. The blood had leaked onto Gaz's jeans and left a big dark spot. No one helped her.

As the kids and teacher looked at her in disgust, she stormed out of the classroom and walked home. She sulked on the couch all day, and Dib bothered her until he got an answer. When he did, his eyes widened and he made sure she went to the school nurse the next day. With new knowledge and a box of pads, she was furious. She hated her mother for dying. she hated her father for not bothering to tell her what a period was. But she hated herself for letting those people's cruel actions hurt her. She promised herself she'd stop caring forever that day.

Gaz was an angry teenager. Someone changed that, and then someone came along to reverse it.

When she first started having feelings for Zim, she pushed the thoughts away, not forgetting the promise she made to herself. However, the feelings nagged at her for two years until she decided that she should do something about it. She'd confess to him, he'd laugh at her, she'd beat the snot out of him, and the whole thing would be over and done with.

She walked straight to his home after school the next day and pounded on the door. After kicking Gir aside, she stomped over to Zim and declared that they needed to talk. Not wanting to invoke her wrath, he agreed.

Gaz spilled all her feelings, telling him how long this had gone on and how pissed she was that she couldn't get him out of her mind. After a few moments of awkward silence, Gaz growled and got up to leave. However, Zim grabbed her hand and turned her around. Pulling her close to him, he planted a small kiss on her lips. Gaz offered a slight smile and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, Zim."

Everything went fine for about three weeks, and then Dib found out. No matter what Gaz told him, he refused to believe that Zim wouldn't hurt her. So he did what any big brother would do: he lied to their father and told him that Gaz was being sexually harassed by some boy at school who had even gone so far as to follow her home.

So Professor Membrane did what any father would do: he sent her off to live with some little known cousin of hers in a couple of towns over.

Gaz hated the both of them for this, but Zim visited her when he could, which was every other week. The risk of the voot cruiser being seen due to its shoddy cloaking device was too dangerous. She resented Dib for not letting her live as normal a life as she could. As girly as it seemed, Gaz wanted to hold hands with Zim in the hallway, eat lunch together, and walk home after school with him.

Dib and her father ruined all that for her.

Gaz was a happy adult. She made it happen.

When Gaz finally graduated from Hi Skool, Zim came right up to her and kissed her square on the mouth in front of both her father and Dib. Dib's jaw hung slack, while Professor Membrane remained oblivious of his daughter's life (and not realizing that Zim was the reason he got fooled into sending her away) and beamed. "Oh, my little Gaz!" he pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but smile and hug him back. Dib came up to her and awkwardly smiled. Gaz glared at him, but hugged him anyway.

"As you both know, tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday," she began, although Professor Membrane looked a bit surprised.

"Of course it is, daughter! I knew that!"

"Anyways," she continued with a roll of her eyes, "I'm moving in with Zim." Dib's eyes bugged out. "Before you open your big mouth Dib, know this: There's nothing that will change my mind, and this is my adult decision." And with that she walked away.

"Well, she looked happy, didn't she?" Professor Membrane commented to Dib with the hint of a smile in his voice.

Dib only stared at his sister and his enemy walking away.

Gaz was happy for the rest of her life. Zim made sure of that.


End file.
